Pranks
by Jazer666
Summary: (One-Shot do "The Lightning") "Nie zadzierasz z bliźniaczkami. Zwłaszcza, kiedy podchodzą od samego diabła i mają niekończący się zasób psikusów"


„ _If not know, when?"_

 _\- Eckhart Tolle_

Zarya i Ziva były wkurzone.

Tak oficjalnie stwierdziła cała baza, kiedy tego jednego dnia brunetka pomyliła kod na komputerze, a blondynka sprawiła, że silnik jeep'a z trójki zrobił wielkie boom.

A każdy wiedział, że przecież żadne z powyższych nie jest możliwe.

Jedyną możliwością była złość.

A to oznaczało dla nich wszystkich wolną zagładę.

\- Zabiję sukę – warknęła w pewnym momencie Ziva, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na Caroline siedzącą z kilkoma dziewczynami, chichocząc sztucznie – Jest martwa na miejscu. Nie znajdą jej ciała.

\- Możemy przejść do części gdzie nie widzę jej krzywej gęby? – zapytała ostro Zarya – Zaraz mi nerwy puszczą i Blondie znajdzie się w kostnicy u Ratch'a.

Jazz uniósł do góry brew, Prowl wytrzeszczył oczy, a William zaśmiał się nerwowo.

W końcu Masters do nich podeszła, obie zacisnęły zęby.

/ _Mogę jej przywalić?_ /

/ _Poczekaj, najpierw niech się uśmiechnie_ /

\- Hejka, kochani – zachichotała, po czym uwiesiła się na szyi sabotażysty z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem – Och, witaj przystojniaku. Bolało, kiedy spadłeś z nieba?

Na twarzy blondynki pojawił się maniakalny uśmieszek, na który Lennox przełknął ślinę i popatrzył z jednej na drugą w obawie o życie drugiej blondynki.

\- Ciebie zaboli zaraz coś innego jak nie odsuniesz się od niego na metr – stwierdziła poważnie, sprawiając, że tamta prychnęła, ale odsunęła się od chłopaka, który skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Och, biedna. Zazdrosna? – zaśmiała i wtedy nagle dostrzegła pułkownika – Och, sir – skinęła głową.

\- Masz jeszcze ten nóż, co ci pożyczyłam? – spytała Ziva, w odpowiedzi jej siostra rzuciła jej narzędzie, którym dziewczyna zaczęła się bawić – Hej, Care. Chcesz byś moim celem?

Och, ten uśmiech.

Obiecywał cierpienie.

\- Nie popisuj się – prychnęła, ale patrzyła na narzędzie z niepewnością, widząc jak dziewczyna z łatwością podrzuca nią w powietrzu – Nie przesadzaj, odłóż to.

\- Zmuś mnie – wysyczała.

Caroline zmrużyła oczy, szybko odchodząc.

Ziva zwróciła się do siostry.

\- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja?

Zarya uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tak.

* * *

Pierwszego dnia, Caroline dochodziła do swojej szafki, gdzie trzymała swoje prywatne rzeczy. Niby normalnie otworzyła drzwiczki, ale wtedy znikąd, coś na nią skoczyło.

A raczej kilka zielonych, rechoczących żabek.

Blondynka pisnęła, upadając na tyłek i próbując zrzucić z siebie zwierzęta, kiedy przechodzący żołnierze albo się śmiali albo pokazywali palcami i posyłali je pytające spojrzenia.

Niedaleko stojące bliźniczki, zderzyły się pięściami z takimi samymi uśmiechami.

* * *

Drugiego dnia, Masters znalazła się w u siebie w łazience, po długim dniu na treningach z Ironhide'em, który nie był za bardzo zadowolony z jej obecności.

W każdym razie, dziewczyna oberwała kilka razy plecami o matę, a jej włosy były przetłuszczone do takiego stopnia, że aż się świeciły.

Szybko zabrała swój ulubiony szampon i zabrała się do mycia.

Jednak kiedy wyszła, ubrała się i wysuszyła swoje kudły, wytrzeszczyła oczy i wrzasnęła na cały głos, tak, że połowa bazy przynajmniej ją słyszała.

\- Ew, nawet w czerwonym wygląda jak wiedźma – stwierdziła Ziva w pokoju ochrony, na co Zarya skinęła głową, oglądając jak dziewczyna lata po całym pomieszczeniu, próbując wyrwać sobie włosy.

* * *

Trzeciego dnia William razem z Prowl'em i Optimus'em rozmawiali o statystykach i aktywności Decepticon'ów, kiedy Caroline wbiegła na nich i zaczęła mamrotać i chichrać się z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu.

Ratchet po późniejszych badaniach stwierdził, że nawdychała się jakiegoś gazu, który był dosyć nieszkodliwy, a że efekty utrzymują się tylko do kilku godzin.

Ale jakoś dziwnie patrzył się na zwijającą się ze śmiechu Zivę, która leżała na podłodze, kiedy Caroline zaczęła wskakiwać na przypadkowych żołnierzy.

* * *

Czwartego dnia Jazz uniósł do góry brew, kiedy przechodził razem z Zaryą obok pokoju czerwonowłosej i usłyszał pisk i przewracanie kilku rzeczy.

Starsza Hale wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że boi się jaszczurek? – zapytała, idąc dalej, ale z cały czas się szczerząc.

Sabotażysta zacisnął usta i westchnął, ale podążył za nią.

* * *

Piątego dnia Ziva została wezwana do gabinetu Lennox'a, a Zarya do Optimus'a.

Masters była u Ratchet'a, po tym jak zemdlała z całkiem niezrozumiałych powodów i żadna z bliźniczek nie kryła swojego rozbawienia, kiedy czerwonowłosa zaczęła krzyczeć i uciekać przed hologramem wielkiego psa.

\- Mogłabyś wyjaśnić, dlaczego panna Caroline została ofiarą tego żartu? – zapytał spokojnie Optimus.

Zarya wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakim cudem stworzyłaś realistyczny hologram wielkiego buldoga?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem William.

\- Ech, no wiesz. Trochę tego tam i trochę tu.

\- Skąd wzięłyście takie…okropne dźwięki?

Zarya uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Więc?

Ziva zaśmiała się.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, co Sunshine ma nagrane na komórce.

* * *

Szóstego dnia, Caroline została obudzona o trzeciej w nocy zamiast o szóstej. Walnęła budzikiem o ścianę, jednak ten się nie rozwalił. Zamiast tego wydobyły się z niego jakieś straszne dźwięki, których nie mogła zidentyfikować. Dziewczyna prawie, że znowu wrzasnęła gdyby nie fakt, że inni jeszcze spali.

Popołudniu jednak szła sobie powoli do działu komputerowego, kiedy znikąd na podłodze pojawił się banan. Mrużąc oczy, ominęła go, idąc tył do przodu. Nie zauważyła jednak, że weszła pajęczynę i w rezultacie pająk, który na niej siedział, przeszedł na jej włosy. Nic niewiedząca czerwonowłosa szła dalej.

Kiedy Maggie jej o tym wspomniała, Caroline prawie rozwaliła komputer, próbując rzucić z siebie biedne stworzenie.

* * *

Siódmego dnia Zarya i Ziva z satysfakcją patrzyły jak wykończona wszystkimi dowcipami Caroline wlecze się z włosami w makaronie i kurczaku w ich stronę. William otworzył szeroko usta, Jazz i Prowl popatrzyli na nią ze współczuciem, a Sunstreaker i Sideswipe zaczęli się śmiać.

Kiedy stanęła przed nimi, spiorunowała je wzrokiem i rzuciła Zaryi jakieś zdjęcie w ramce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ma na nim żadnych zarazków – skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, zaciskając palce na przedmiocie.

\- Nie martw się – prychnęła – Było schowane w mojej torbie. Jest czyste.

Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy Ziva puściła jej oczko.

\- Radziłabym ci umyć włosy – poradziła w końcu brunetka, kiedy Caroline zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy – Kurczak jest meeeega tłusty, kiedy jest z makaronem – stwierdziła poważnie.

Tamta powstrzymała się od warknięcia i oddaliła się, zaciskając pięści.

Za to Zarya i Ziva przybiły piątkę.

\- Nie zadzierajcie z bliźniczkami – powiedziały chórem.  
To sprawiło tylko, że Sideswipe zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej, kiedy reszta posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

* * *

Później tego samego dnia, Zarya siedziała z Zivą w gabinecie Prowl'a, czytając książki, które znalazły na jego półce, w czasie, kiedy Jazz i on sam rozmawiali na temat jakiegoś ostatniego raportu.

Żadne jednak nie bardzo przykuwały do tego uwagi, pochłonięte lekturą.

Na zewnątrz słychać było, że ktoś znowu się znowu bawi, ale dziewczyny zignorowały to kompletnie.

W końcu Jazz westchnął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Zarya trzymając dłoń pomiędzy stronami uniosła wzrok, a jej siostra odłożyła książkę obok, obie wyczekując tego, co mają do powiedzenia.

\- Po co to wszystko zrobiłyście? – spytał w końcu.

Brunetka lekko się zarumieniła, a blondynka schyliła głowę, ale wyciągnęła zdjęcie, która wcześniej oddała im Caroline, podając mu je nieśmiało.

Sabotażysta zmarszczył czoło, podając je Prowl'owi, który zrobił to samo.

Fotografia przedstawiała cała ich czwórkę. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy i Prowl i Zarya się śmiali, a Jazz i Ziva stali z identycznymi uśmiechami na twarzy, mówiącymi, że to wszystko było zaplanowane.

\- Zabrała mi to zdjęcie, kiedy jadłyśmy u siebie obiad – wyjaśniła cicho blondynka, jej siostra jej przytaknęła.

\- Zaczęła się z nas śmiać – stwierdziła sucho, chociaż obaj mogli wykryć w jej głosie, że ją to zabolało – Powiedziała, że Prowl jest spięty i potrzebuję się z kimś przespać.

Wspominany mężczyzna słuchał, nie przerywając, kiedy sabotażysta obok niego, wyglądał jakby miał kogoś zaraz zabić.

\- I wtedy powiedziała, że jesteście obaj dziwolągami i, że jesteście obleśni – wyszeptała Zarya, odstawiając książkę i obejmując się ramionami.

\- Wyśmiewała się z nas, że w ogóle się z wami zdajemy, skoro Prowl zapomni o nas w tej stercie pracy, a Jazz po prostu nas porzuci – ciągnęła Ziva.

\- Więc zareagowałyśmy tak, jak zawsze – wzruszyła ramionami cichsza z nich – Bo kto obraża was, obraża nas.

Zapadła cisza.

Wtedy, kiedy Jazz wymienił się wściekłym spojrzeniem z Prowl'em, taktyk westchnął.

\- Zrobiliście to wszystko tylko, dlatego, że mnie obraziła? – spytał jakby trudno mu było w to uwierzyć – Zamiast przyjść z tym do mnie?

\- Nigdy nic z tym nie robisz – stwierdziła, pod jego wzrokiem czując się nieco głupio – A Jazz rozwaliłby jej głowę gdyby dowiedział się wcześniej – dodała, widząc jak tamten prycha rozbawiony na jej komentarz.

\- Więc pomyślałyśmy, że skoro nic z tym nie robisz, to by się nią zajmiemy – kontynuowała Zarya – Bo ty się tym nie interesujesz.

\- Bo Prowler miał to samo na Arce – wzruszył ramionami sabotażysta, kiedy na niego spojrzały – Nie bardzo się tym przejmowaliśmy, bo plotki i tak by się roznosiły. Wojna była ważniejsza niż osobiste potyczki.

Ziva spuściła głowę, ale Zarya zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie mieliście czegoś takiego jak orientacja seksualna?

Na to zaśmiał się, kręcąc głowa, kiedy Prowl westchnął.

\- Na Cybertronie takie rzeczy były dosyć nieważne – stwierdził – Mieliśmy oczywiście kobiety w ludzkim znaczeniu tego słowa, ale nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na płeć.

\- Hmm – zamruczała Zarya, wracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, kiedy tamci oddali jej ramkę, jednak Ziva nadal marszczyła czoło.

 _\- Czekaj, to jak wy robicie dzieci?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Heh, nie chcesz wiedzieć, naprawdę._


End file.
